The present invention relates to novelty items which may be attached to the end of a pencil or pen.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new novelty attachment for a pencil or pen that include a hollow shell with sounding beads which, when attached to a pen or pencil can act as a maraca or rattle. It is a further object to provide a strong and inexpensive structural arrangement for such novelty attachment.